Disco
"Look at you, struggling to keep your buddy buddy alive!" '~ Disco Season 2, Episode 9'' '''Disco Zombie was on the original zombie crew in Plants vs. Zombies Plush. (This includes Norm, Duckweed, Coney, Newspaper, Head Zombie, and Ducktube.) Disco has a few abilities exclusive to him, including the ability to summon EEEs, and the power to heal and revive zombies. Disco is also in the Graveyard Ops, acting as the special operations unit. Disco has been at the same rank as Head Zombie at one time or another after winning the dice game, getting a natural 20. Background As an aspiring fan of The Weenies, ''Disco legally changed his name to his favorite type of music. He even went as far as to have real fire for his stage shows. One night though, he began to play his music for a crowd. The crowd absolutely loved it! Though maybe a little too much. The crowd smothered Disco with their love. In return, Disco ate the crowds brains! He then decided to team up with Head Zombie and the other members of his group. Appearance Disco appears to be one of the few zombies to actually have hair, as he has a brown afro on him. Clothing wise he wears a blue shirt, white dance pants, and brown shoes. Accessory wise he has a gold chain around his neck, and there are times when he has his glasses with him, but most of the time he doesn't. Personality Disco has a flamboyant and arrogant personality. He does have a love for music, obviously disco being his preference. Being one of the original seven zombies, Disco has seen plenty on the battlefield. He appeared to be against Ed in ''Enderman Enterprises. ''Disco appears to have some caring characteristics, loving his brother Retro and caring for the other zombies via healing. Episode Appearances * EVERY EPISODE OF Plants vs. Zombies Plush * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Supermarket Quotes ''"Five, six, seven, eight! Oh yeah! Mhm!" "Alright bro, on my lead." "We're all related, homie~" "Turn on the music!" "Do I get anything?" "You guys suck." Gallery Disco Zombie 3.PNG Disco Pose.png Trivia * Disco is a very rare plush so the fact that LuigiFan00001 owns him is impressive, but that's not much because he has almost every plush. * As revealed in the second Plants vs. Zombies Q&A, his favorite group is the Bee Gees and his favorite songs are Stayin' Alive ''& ''Night Fever. He also likes Earth, Wind, & Fire and the Village People as well. * He no longer has his healing powers, having given them up to Retro, but has a spinning attack to make up for it. * He has a tendency to call people "fake" if he doesn't like what they're saying. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Musical Characters Category:Fabulously Flamboyant Category:Minions Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Rare Plush Category:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Original Seven Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Healers